deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Butterfly Vs. Connie Maheswaran
This is my first death battle on here so please don't hate. in this episode of death battle Star Butterfly (SVTFOE) goes up agianst Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe). Stick around to find out who wins this death battle! Description The princess of mewni vs the sword weilding master duke it out in this 1-1 duel death battle Interlude Write the second section of your page here. Star Butterfly Star Butterfly was born to King River and Queen Moon Butterfly of the Mewni Royal Family fourteen years before the events of the pilot episode. Even early on in her life, Star Butterfly engaged in numerous misadventures, including having climbed atop the roof of one of the Mewni Royal Palace's towers, riding happily in a runaway carriage, and stealing gems from monsters. Her energy grew every onward, including to the events of the pilot. In said episode, Star Butterfly receives the Royal Magic Wand for her fourteenth birthday, as is tradition. However, Star's scatterbrained, hyperactive, and reckless behavior betrays her; almost immediately after receiving it, Star sends her whole kingdom into chaos with the Wand. In punishment for this, and to provide Star with a lower-risk training environment, Star is then sent by her parents to planet Earth, to live with a family of humans, the "Diazes", in the small town of Echo Creek, California. From then on, Star has shared residency with her adoptive family, engaging in numerous misadventures- many of which involving absconding to other worlds- and learning how to use her wand away from the prying eyes of her parents. Combat Information/Capabilities (Powers, Abilities, & Feats) Brief Overview As explained above, Star Butterfly has been active and an adventure-seeker since she was a toddler. During this time, she was shown as apparently able to climb atop one of the Mewni Palace spires without any apparent help, and was able to outrun angry monsters while carrying a large bag of precious stones. During Star's toddler years, her mother, Queen Butterfly, assigned the Mewni Royal Guard as Star's babysitters. In addition to protecting and providing for her, the Guard taught her numerous combat techniques of great brutality, including how to break a neck bare-handedly, and how to decapitate an enemy with a single swing of a sword. This came to benefit what became one of Star's foremost hobbies: Fighting, especially against monsters Royal Magic Wand: Star wields the Butterfly family's royal magic wand which grants her multiple magical powers, though she does not fully understand them yet. She can summon many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star can also transform her wand into other things, like a mace45 or umbrella.53 In "Conquer", she returned the wand to Eclipsa. Hand-to-hand/armed combat: Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting unarmed or using a weapon. As a toddler, she was taught how to break a neck with her bare hands45 and the art of swordsmanship54 by the Mewni royal guard. Agility/dexterity: Star demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess throughout the series, such as sprints, mid-air flips, and perfect balance. Mewberty form: In "Mewberty", Star goes through mewberty and develops a "half-butterfly" form that grants her flight and web-shooting powers. As of The Battle for Mewni, Star's mewberty form becomes considerably more powerful after she gains a new wand. In "Sweet Dreams", Star can also travel between dimensions in this form without dimensional scissors. Star gains full control over this form in "Deep Dive". As seen in "Conquer" Star's mewberty form also increases the power of her spells exponentially to the point where her attacks are able to hurt an empowered Meteora. Innate magic: In "My New Wand!", Star learns to "dip down" and access the innate magic within her own body and amplify her wand's magic. According to Baby, Star is the strongest innate magic user since Queen Eclipsa. In "Toffee", Star proves powerful enough to restart magic throughout the universe by using her innate magic to birth a new Millhorse from the last fragment of magical energy in the universe. By season 4, Star has become very proficient in casting magic spells without a wand. Flight: In "Mewberty", Star grows a pair of small wings and can use them to fly temporarily. She is shown using these wings to cross over a sinkhole in "Star on Wheels". After gaining full control over her Mewberty form, she is able to fly freely and practically effortlessly. Creativity: Star has also demonstrated a talent for paper cutting,39 painting,55 and drawing. She also makes up her own spells using her imagination. Equestrianism: In "Star Comes to Earth", Star states in narration that she tames wild unicorns as a hobby. In "Raid the Cave", she briefly engages in combat while on horseback. Diplomacy: Star has shown great charisma in her goal to achieve equality between mewmans and monsters. She was able to garner respect and admiration from the monsters and was able to bring momentary peace between mewmans and monsters during "Monster Bash". In "Is Another Mystery" Buff Frog tells her that he and the other monsters will return, once Star becomes the ruler of Mewni. Connie Maheswaran Connie Maheswaran is Steven Universe's best friend and a member of the Crystal Gems who debuted in the episode "Bubble Buddies". After meeting Steven, she slowly began to learn about him, the Gems, and their past. Growing a strong bond with them, Connie decided that she wanted to help him and the Crystal Gems whenever danger arose in the Earth, training how to fight using a sword with Pearl since "Sworn to the Sword". She eventually becomes a skilled combatant and often aids the Gems during times of conflict.Strength: Connie has impressive strength for a girl her size, being able to lift and carry Steven when he was weakened from having his gem removed. Skillset Swordsmanship: As of "Sworn to the Sword", Connie has become skilled in the art of sword fighting with Pearl as her mentor. She can fight swiftly in light attack or with power in heavy attacks. This allows her Sworn to the Sword 006 Connie's proficiency in swordsmanship. rapidly perform several hits, as well as a counter or simply block them. Due to being ambidextrous, she can fight with equal skill with either hand. Her prowess is enough to temporarily hold her own against Gems like Topaz. Tag-team combat: Due to the close bond they share, Connie can coordinate her swordplay perfectly with Steven's shield techniques, such as fighting back-to-back to being defended and attack simultaneously or being catapulted from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. Wide Intellect: Connie is shown to be very intelligent for her age, knowing a lot about boats from observation and reading very hard books, both fictional and educational, which give her an extensive vocabulary. She can write backward, seen in the short amount of time it took her to write "Harpoon Gun" on a bubble's inside. Her analytical skills allow her to find loopholes in her parents' many rules, notice and remember important details, and make perfectly timed questions in regards to the Gems' strange situations. Survival Skills: Having prepared herself from a book about it 20 times, Connie has very impressive survival abilities in the wilderness. She has adopted these skills, perfectly able to locate a spot to hide from the Gem Monsters or make a healthy Vitamin C-rich tea out of pine needles. Hand-to-Hand Combat: In addition to her swordsmanship, Connie possesses some hand-to-hand combat skills, presumably through her combat training under Pearl. She is able to grab a fellow student at her school by the arm and throw him to the ground, breaking his arm in the process. Heightened Reflexes: Connie's reflexes have been honed to such an extent that she reacts to a perceived threat before she knows what she is doing, attacking a fellow student who bumped into her without realizing it until after the act. Musical Talent: At her mother's insistence, Connie practices violin playing on a daily basis. She can play the instrument and sing at the same time, as shown in "Mirror Gem." Tennis Playing: Connie is shown to play tennis in "Lion 2: The Movie", which later translates her prowess into sword fighting.Rose's Sword (formerly): Bismuth's "finest piece of work", capable to easily destroy the physical form of a Gem, but unable to shatter the gemstone itself. Its design allows it to both cut and thrust efficiently. She also uses Rose's scabbard. In "Nightmare Hospital", the sword and its scabbard are given to Connie by Steven because she is learning how to sword-fight. Since pleading her mother to change her "No Swords" rule, took Steven to follow her to work to secretly obtain the sword, and convince her mother after saving her from the Cluster Gem patients, Connie has used the weapon in all subsequent appearances, using it in combat situations and during her sparring matches. Despite its immense size, she is seen comfortably carrying the sword on her back and drawing it over her shoulder. It is unknown if this is due to the sword's magical properties or if Pearl's training helped her achieve a level of strength fit to use it. In "Reunited", Rose's S Connie new sword by Luxenroar Connie's new sword as of "Change Your Mind". word was broken by Blue Diamond. The piece including the hilt was eventually given to Steven or the Gems and placed on a display in Steven's house. Connie's Sword: As of "Change Your Mind", Bismuth gave Connie a specially-forged sword for her. The sword features a golden pommel, a purple hilt, a gold star emblem at the blade's base, an aqua chappe and a crystalline pink blade. It has enough strength to Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles